


Sweet Strawberry

by AleksOct10



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleksOct10/pseuds/AleksOct10
Summary: Hi you lot. Sorry that I have been in active for a long time. Shit happens and so on........I have created this fan-fiction since I thought it would be fun to explore a bit and I also wanted to try introduce a softer side to the usually manly Renji and Ichigo. As for who else shall be included in this piece I do not know, I shall see with what I will come up with.BTW--------- I do NOT OWN any of the characters from the MANGA OR ANIME series called BLEACH. THEY ALL BELONG TO ------TITE KUBO----- WHO IS THE CREATOR OF THE CHARACTERS.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you lot. Sorry that I have been in active for a long time. Shit happens and so on........  
> I have created this fan-fiction since I thought it would be fun to explore a bit and I also wanted to try introduce a softer side to the usually manly Renji and Ichigo. As for who else shall be included in this piece I do not know, I shall see with what I will come up with. 
> 
>  
> 
> BTW--------- I do NOT OWN any of the characters from the MANGA OR ANIME series called BLEACH. THEY ALL BELONG TO ------TITE KUBO----- WHO IS THE CREATOR OF THE CHARACTERS.

Ichigo just finished showering and dried himself off as heard a door open and close, followed by a shout and thud. "Great, just what I needed. Another crazy in the house." Thought Ichigo to himself.

Ishin has seen Renji as his second son and is giving him the same exact treatment as he does to Ichigo, the random attempt at a punch or a kick, "Dad must have succeeded " ichigo mused to himself.  
Then he heard Renji exclaim " ya got me this time! But never again!"  
Ichigo left the bathroom with his towel around his naked shoulders to wards his room.  
Then he heard a loud bang just to the side of the hallway, and then he looked, he saw Renji laying on the ground with blood coming out of his nose and white eyes. He observed the man and just stood there. Wondering what could cause him to react in such a manner. Then there were loud, fast footsteps coming up the stares, which could only be his dad, "is he alright?" Asked Ishin worried " I dont know, we should take him to the examination room" ichigo replied and he swiftly picked up renji bridal style and started to take him to the room, ignoring that he was only in his boxers. 

Renjis last memory before black out:

Interesting whats ichigo up to? Well, guess I better find out. Thought renji as he started to walk up the stairs.  
Renji heard a click of some doors closing and he sprinted up, only to be greeted by a nearly naked Ichigo, in his tight black boxers, showing off those magnificently sculpted  
arms of his, he looked lower to see that strong and obvious six-pack. Then he saw that huge tight bulge protruding from the tall body.

Memory end. 

Rinji slowly awoke to the sensation of him being carried by two strong arms. He looked up only to be greeted by concerned hazel brown eyes. Then he looked lower and saw a muscular chest. Then back up to see carrot orange hair. Ichigo, he thought. Then he realized what was happening. He was being carried by ichigo.... The same ichigo he saw in tight black boxers.... A sunset pink blush set on his cheeks as he looked away from Ichigo in attempts to hide his face. He heard a muffled voice at first, but it slowly became clearer as they approached the examination room. Is everything okay?" Worried ishin."Slightly muffled hearing, but apart from that it is all okay. Its gone now." Answered Renji in a slightly embarrassed but sharp voice. He looked at Ichigo. " Ya gonna go get dressed ya god damn exhibitionist?" Asked Renji in a joking manner. Not that he had any problem. Its just that if he saw Ichigo like that for much longer, he will have a hell of a boner, which he has been suppressing as well as he could, but he felt it start growing.  
"Shut up pineapple. Why would it bother you anyway?!"  
" piss off ya asshole. Go get dressed! We need to go to Uraharas."  
Said Renji  
"Fine, what does he want anyway?" 

"He didn't say, all he said is to go and get you to come to his shop."

"You're useless." said Ichigo.

"Shut up ya dick. If it weren't for me you would die of boredom!" replied renji. 

"You are such a pain in the ass."

"I know. Now go get dressed!" 

"I ain't following your orders! Who do you think you are?! Bossing me around! The only reason i am going to get dressed is because I just came out of the shower and I cant be seen wearing only boxers by my sisters!" Exclaimed Ichigo. By that point Ishin had already left the room a couple of minutes ago since he knew what was coming. 

"Yeah well maybe you should stop wasting my time and go get dressed! It's not as if I wanted to come here!" barked renji back.

"Oi!! BOTH OF YOU, SHUT YOUR YAPS AND GET READY TO GO!" Screamed Yorouichi as she walked in. 

"H- how the hell did you get in here without being noticed by my dad or sisters??!" Questioned Ichigo with a dose of embarrassment.

"I got in through the window. Just go get ready, we'll be waiting outside for you. Well, Renji will since I need to run some errands before I go back to the shop. 

"Ill go wait downstairs for you instead." Said Renji as he got up and left the room.

10 minutes had passed and Ichigo walked down the stairs wearing well fitted black geanes and a tight black long sleeved shirt that showed off that well sculpted body. His sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "So hot" thought Renji. It was the evening but it was summer so it was warm out.  
"Ready?" Asked Renji?  
"Just wait would you?!"  
"Ya should now by now that I am just as impatient as your ass is ya idiot!"  
Exclaimed Renji in response.  
"I am putting my shoes on ya twat!"  
All Ishin could do was look and smile at the two bickering like a couple. Its as if they were one. "Haha." Thought Ishin. " Right, we're off. Be home dunno when" notified Ichigo. " You are forbidden to come back before 12 at midnight! Live your youth and go party!!!" Answered Ishin in his usual over energetic manner. " whatever" answered Ichigo nonchalantly. The two left for the door and exited.  
It was warm but with a pleasant, gentle breeze. The perfect day for evening walks. It was quiet. Not the deserted type, but peaceful. The birds sung their summer song, the trees swayed slightly as the gentle summer wind brushed past them. The sky was a mix between orange and pink. A bit of violet could be seen on the horizon, fading into dark blue. 

They walked towards the licorice black gate. Ichigo opened it with a quite creek. The breeze blew at those magnificent gravity defying hair, ruffling them a little.  
Renji followed close behind. Closing the gate after himself.


End file.
